warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orokin Tower
The Orokin Void or Orokin Towers exist in small pocket dimensions that are outside the realms of normal space. These are what appear to be fully functional Orokin structures, but they are not unprotected. Each tower contains what is described as a Neural Sentry that controls the security measures of the tower. The tower uses implant devices on intruders to create enemies known as the Corrupted. These Corrupted counterparts act very similar to their normal brethren, except they defend the tower until death. Getting to the Orokin towers requires a Void Key or an invite from a player with one. The keys are either Survival, Capture, Defense, Mobile Defense or Exterminate and have 3 tiers of difficulty, the third tier having higher chances for the rarest drops. Raid void keys turned into Survival void keys as of update 10. One unique feature of the Orokin Void is that Prime Warframes will cause the box traps to emit a wave of energy that will grant 100 energy to all frames within 30 meters. This may only happen once per trap. As of Update 10, Alloy Plate, Rubedo, Gallium and Control Module can drop in Orokin Void. Accessing Void Missions If a Tenno has a Void Key, they simply select the key they wish from their Key Menu next to the play mission button at the top of their screen. You can only select this while you are not in the lobby. Once you select the key for the mission type you wish to perform, you can invite other clan mates or friends to participate in the mission with you. Other Tennos cannot join you without invitation. Void Keys are only consumed upon successful completion of the Void Mission. Aborting, disconnecting, or otherwise failing a Void Mission will not consume the Key. However as with all mission varieties, all completion rewards, credits, blueprints, and materials are forfeit upon failing a Void Mission. Orokin Void (Rewards)|Rewards Orokin Void (Traps)|Traps Orokin Void (Media)|Media Orokin_Void_(Notes)|Notes Trivia Nyx reflection.jpg|Nyx reflected in the water Reflection_of_Rhino.png|Rhino reflected on the panels *Prior of Update X.X, in every reflective surface, an image of the warframe you had equipped when you logged in can be seen. This can occur in water and other metallic surfaces. *A bug in the new missions involves when a Capture mission becomes an Exterminate mission. Normally, it will wait until you have captured the crewman, but a bug causing the words Key - Capture Enemy to appear on your screen in a much bigger font than normal, caused you not to be able to capture him. Thus, when it switches to an exterminate, the invincible Corpus Crewman is one of your targets to kill, thus making the mission impossible. Media * 2013-05-25 00041.jpg 2013-05-25 00054.jpg 2013-05-24 00173.jpg 2013-05-24 00118.jpg 2013-05-24 00113.jpg 2013-05-24 00108.jpg 2013-05-24 00002.jpg 2013-05-24 00015.jpg 2013-05-24 00004.jpg 2013-05-24 00018.jpg 2013-05-24 00012.jpg 2013-05-24 00013.jpg 2013-05-24 00014.jpg 2013-07-05 00027.jpg 2013-07-05 00030.jpg 2013-07-05 00029.jpg 2013-07-05 00026.jpg 2013-07-05 00025.jpg 2013-07-22 00001.jpg 2013-07-17 00006.jpg 2013-07-17 00003.jpg 2013-07-25 00009.jpg 2013-07-26 00001.jpg 2013-07-26 00002.jpg 2013-09-18 0002.jpg 2013-07-17 00007.jpg|New extraction room as of Update 9. Creepy! 2013-06-21 00002.jpg|Waterrise of stars (Waterfall that flows upwards) WATCH YER STEP.jpg|Watch your step m8. Reflection.png|Staring into the waters of truth... 2013-05-24 00021.jpg CBorokin2.png Category:Maps Category:Void